


I Kissed My Best Friends

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Kissed My Best Friend Challenge, SKSKSK, Tik Tok Challenge, everyone gots a crush on everyone, none of them know it though, yeah it's one of those stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Y/N knows their best friends like each other, so they make a plan to get them together, they have seen a lot of the ‘I Kissed My Best Friend’ videos going around, so they made their own to get them to kiss, only issue is, they’re in love with both Natasha and Wanda, but they swallow that down to make them happy, how will the video turn out? (Modern AU) There is polyamory
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	I Kissed My Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You know what was really hard? Having two best friends that you were in love with, only for them to like each other, even though neither would admit it. You and Natasha had been friends since you guys met each other in a class in college your first year, it was her second, then you both met Wanda about a year later in the library while having a study session, the three of you having been inseparable since, over the past year though Wanda and Natasha had been coming to you and expressing their feelings for the other, and you being the supportive friend you were, listening and trying to be happy for them, but they never would admit to each other, so you had a plan to get them together.

 _Come to my place around noon, I have a video in mind_ you sent them, you being big in the Tik Tok world so it wasn’t unusual that you would pull them into your videos _Here we go again_ Natasha responded, adding in a rolling eyes emoji while Wanda just responded with a _lol_ before you set your phone to the side and did a little more research, you had been seeing those ‘I kissed my best friend’ videos all over Tik Tok and you were going to use it to get them to finally kiss one another.

After a few hours, you heard your front door open “Yeah sure, just come on in” you said sarcastically, glancing over at Wanda and Natasha as they went and collapsed onto your couch “What are you making us do today?” Natasha asked, ignoring your sarcasm as she scrolled through her phone “You’ll see” you said, working on propping your phone up while Wanda went up to you and rested her chin on your shoulder to watch you set up “Need help?” She asked, looking at what you were doing “Nope, this is the last thing I need to do” you assured, looking at her and giving her a small smile.

Once everything was set up, you turned around and pulled both Wanda and Nat up so that they were standing “We’re doing this dance thing, just follow my movements” you said, walking them through the ‘dance’ before you tapped your fingers on your cheeks and let them kiss your cheeks, feeling your heart pound, although you weren’t doing this for you, you were doing it for them “Great! You guys ready to record this?” You asked, looking between them and grinning at them when they smiled and nodded.

“No, not like that” you laughed, looking at Wanda who was doing some of the moves wrong and helping her through it, doing the same thing when Natasha messed up a few times until you guys finally seemed to make a good recording and when they went to kiss your cheeks, you quickly backed away and watched as they kissed one another, unable to help the sad smile that appeared on your face as they quickly jumped away since they weren’t expecting it before they kissed one another again, you pumping your fist up in success with a smile on your face.

“My work here is done” you said, dusting your hands off before going to turn the recording off before the next thing you knew, they pulled back and Natasha pulled you to her and kissed you as well, you feeling your face burn at the suddenness of it all, but you didn’t fight it, not able to return the kiss before she pulled back and Wanda’s lips replaced hers on your lips, further confusing you and your eyes widened, staring at them dumbfounded when Wanda pulled back, Natasha going and shutting the recording off before she returned to the two of you.

You stood there, frozen until Wanda cleared her throat “That was… Something” she said, having a small smile on her face as she looked between the two of you “I thought-“ you stuttered, closing your eyes and shaking your head as you tried to clear your thoughts “I did this for you two, why kiss me?” You asked, not really putting two and two together since you were still in the shocked stage, looking at Natasha when she laughed “Because we like you too, you think we didn’t go to each other with our mutual crushing of you? We thought we’d have a rivalry” she said, looking at you and brushing some of your hair out of your face “But, turns out we all like each other” Wanda said, now knowing that the feelings were all mutual “Well… I’m gonna have to change the title of that video now” you laughed, your face burning since you had just kissed your best friends when you thought you were helping them get together.

A few days later, you were lying in bed and looking over your video, you having edited it to where it showed both the bloopers but also the real thing, especially the kissing and you couldn’t help but laugh at the surprise on each of your faces “What are you giggling about?” Natasha murmured sleepily to your left, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you closer to her “I’m watching our video, the fans are demanding more” you said, the comments full of _Oh my god! They’re together now! I knew it!_ and _We want more of this!_

“Well, tell them you’re going to sleep” Natasha said, giving you a small squeeze and watching as you leaned over Wanda who was fast asleep on your right side, setting your phone on your bedside table before you shimmied into a more comfortable position and burying your face in Natasha’s chest, feeling Wanda shift behind you before you felt her arm wrap around you as well, her muttering something in her sleep before she relaxed and hearing Natasha’s breathing even out as she fell back asleep, you smiling as you settled into their embrace before you fell asleep yourself, the video having not going according to plan, but you weren’t complaining.


End file.
